Mrs. Lizzy is Dizzy
Mrs. Lizzy is Dizzy is the ninth book in the My Weird School Daze series. Summary A.J. and the gang now have to take classes during recess. And the teacher, Mrs. Lizzy, teaches how to make balloon animals, how to compost worms, and how to perform lots of other weird, useless skills. However, they do not know that Mrs. lizzy is actually teaching them some survival skills. Plotit's time for a lockdown for fun and they all die, or in other words, that "Dr. Emer" is in the building. This surprises everyone in the classroom as they didn't know that they were going to have an actual lockdown. The class runs to the corner as Mr. Granite locks the door. He makes them sit in a boy-girl pattern so that they won't talk loudly to each other. AJ says that last week, he heard on TV that a crazy person escaped from jail. Michael suspects that the psychotic person is in the school. Then Ryan, Neil, and AJ try to figure out what the psychotic person might be. Mr. Granite asks the class to hold hands with each other to help calm them down. When the door unlocks, the kids suspect that the person who is opening the door is the crazy person AJ was talking about, but it's actually the school security guard, Officer Spence. He tells the class that he didn't find anyone in the building, so it's safe. When Mr. Granite continues his lesson, Mr. Klutz and Mrs. Jafee come into the classroom wearing blonde wigs. They announce that next week will be Crazy Week at Ella Mentry Elementary School. Monday will be Crazy Hair Day, Tuesday will be Crazy Clothes Day, Wednesday will be Crazy Hat Day, and so on. Mr. Klutz tells them that he'll send the kids notes for their parents to take home with them. Mrs. Jafee says that Crazy Week will be a crazy week, but AJ thinks that his school is crazy enough already. On Monday, during recess, the kids meet a woman named Elizabeth. The kids introduce themselves to Mrs. Lizzy. The kids notice that Mrs. Lizzy wears her hair in a Mickey Mouse ear-style. When they ask her if she is wearing it that way for Crazy Hair Day, Mrs Lizzy tells them tha she wears it that way almost every day. When Andrea asks Mrs. Lizzy if she is a new teacher, Mrs. Lizzy tells her that she is, because the Board of Education decided that kids don't learn enough in school, so they decided to start a "Recess Enrichment Program", meaning that the kids will be able to learn new things during recess. Their first project, the kids make balloon animals. Mrs. Lizzy demonstrates making balloon animals by making a balloon dog. Andrea asks Mrs. Lizzy if the Recess Enrichment Program should help kids with their reading, writing, and math skills. Mrs. Lizzy tells Andrea that if she didn't learn how to make a balloon animal, then she wouldn't be able to if she was aksed to make one, and that the world might be a better place if criminals made balloon animals instead of committing crimes. The kids then start making their own balloon animals. AJ decides that the Recess Enrichment Program isn't a bad idea after all. The next day, Mrs. Lizzy brings a goat named Pootie onto the playground. When the kids ask Mrs. Lizzy where she got the goat from, Mrs. Lizzy says that she rented the goat. Mrs. Lizzy explains that the project is milking Pootie the goat, in which Pootie responds by bleating. Andrea asks Mrs. Lizzy if the Recess Enrichment Program should help kids do useful things, like using a camera, playing musical instruments, and do arts and craft projects. Mrs. Lizzy tells her that if she didn't learn how to milk a goat, then if a goat wandered into the playground and needed to be milked, then she wouldn't be able to milk the goat. AJ suspects that there is least likely a chancer that a goat might wander onto the playground. Mrs. Lizzy demonstrates how to milk a goat. When Mrs. Lizzy gets tired, she allows AJ to have a try at milking the goat. When AJ tries it, he gets kind of disgusted. AJ tells Mrs. Lizzy that he'll never drink milk again. Andrea tells him that he might not drink milk anyway, but AJ tells her that he eats candy that has milk in it. The next day, Mrs. Lizzy brings in an accordion and explains that the project is yodeling. Andrea asks if it's important to learn how to yodel, and Mrs. Lizzy tells her that if she was on a reality TV show and she had to yodel for prizes, and if she didn't know how to yodel, she wouldn't win the prize. Then Mrs. Lizzy demonstrates yodeling while playing her accordion. Then Mr. Klutz comes into the room and joins in with the yodeling. The next day, Mrs. Lizzy explains that the project is armpit farting. She demonstrates by playing a song with her armpit. Trivia This book is the first book where the teacher actually kidnapped and took over another teacher's job, which A.J. said numerous times in other books, even though his theory wasn't true. At the end of the book is some throwbacks of the last couple of My Weird School Daze books. The throwbacks include flashbacks and songs from the books. Goof:On page 33, Mrs. Lizzy's name is spelled "Mrs. Lizzie" instead of "Mrs. Lizzy". Category:Books